


Королевский подарок

by Nemhain



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: На заявку феста "Алистер в платье (в классном дорогом платье) танцует для Кайлана. Или Логейна. Или для Дункана и ГГ. Или для всех вместе. Юмор."





	Королевский подарок

В Ферелдене редко бывало особенно жарко или душно, но на день рождения Его Величества погода имела обыкновение преподносить сюрпризы. В прошлом году град был такой, что торжества, планировавшиеся на улице, пришлось отложить из-за того, что распорядитель схлопотал большой градиной по лысой макушке, а в этот раз день выдался откровенно орлесианский – влажный, душный и очень жаркий. Солнце палило немилосердно. Дышать было трудно. Благородные банны краснели как раки от недостатка свежего воздуха, их дамы – от осознания того, что на тяжелых торжественных шелках всё четче проступают следы пота. Нахальство чувствовать себя хорошо имели только Дункан – он провел полжизни в Орлее – за что снискал крайне недовольный взгляд Логейна, и орлесианский посол со своей свитой, без всего этого кошмара изрядно страдавшие в «варварской стране», за что получали недовольные взгляды всего собрания. Орлесианцы сочли пристойным скинуть тяжелые колеты, оставшись в рубашках из легких полупрозрачных тканей, а кроме того имели наглость пожелать Ферелдену такой благословенной Создателем погоды постоянно.   
Даже посланцы Антивы порой вздыхали: они привыкли к свежему воздуху порта...  
Кайлан сделал всё, что мог, чтобы избавить общество от обмороков и прочих мучений: урезал официальную часть, приняв лично лишь подарки эрлов и послов, а всем остальным изъявил готовность принять дары любимых поданных и выразить признательность после. Кроме того, король попросил магов наколдовать хотя бы немного прохлады, но Круг отказался выступать в столь открытое противостояние с погодой.  
Дальнейшее застолье плавно перетекло в подстолье: на жаре хмель сильнее и быстрее ударил в голову. Анора и её дамы удалились рано, сославшись на плохое самочувствие. Кайлан начал делать потуги вылезти из парадных доспехов, за что чуть не получил подзатыльник от Логейна: охранять Его Королевское в огромной тронной зале Дворца и так было непросто.  
\- В таком случае, нам лучше пройти куда-нибудь, где больше воздуха и поменьше пространства, - заявил король.

И вот в малой приёмной в начале вечера собралось примечательное общество, состоящее из тех, кто уже был достаточно пьян, чтобы увлечься незамысловатыми развлечениями, но ещё не настолько, чтобы иметь лишь одно желание – прилечь. Были, конечно же, и те, кого долг не отпускал… Гвардейцы распахнули окна пошире, однако это мало что изменило – воздух будто застыл. Сперва пытались вести светские беседы, потом ферелденские музыканты и актеры показали юмористическую постановку, затем орлесианцы предложили Кайлану сыграть в карты.   
Надо ли говорить, что он и не подумал отказаться, несмотря на протесты Логейна. Посол Антивы, эрл Амарантайна и Командор Серых изволили присоединиться. Ставкой было желание. Сперва орлесианский посол выиграл у Кайлана право организовать маскарад при посольстве (что было строжайше запрещено ещё Мэриком; Логейн позеленел от гнева), потом шевалье, троюродный брат царствующей императрицы, выиграл у короля обещание на нём присутствовать (Логейн посинел от злости). Потом играть начал Дункан и выиграл у орлесианского посла отсутствие масок на том маскараде (и нет, Логейн не стал лучше думать о Серых), чем испортил орлесианцам всё удовольствие.   
Игра шла своим чередом, жара и не думала спадать, а гости начали отбывать, чтобы достойно приготовить себя к ночным гуляниям и вернуться в королевский дворец. В конце концов, в комнате остались только Кайлан и Дункан, заканчивавшие партию, пара гвардейцев и то бледнеющая, то краснеющая служанка-эльфийка, присланная Анорой, чтобы оторвать короля от развлечений и привести в достойный вид.

\- Ты проиграл, Дункан, - громко рассмеявшись, сообщил Кайлан, вскрывая карты.  
Командор Серых потер висок.  
\- У всех случаются промахи, Ваше Величество.  
\- Даже у тебя, - согласился король.  
\- Так что вы желаете?  
\- Пока не знаю … - Кайлан загадочно улыбнулся, Дункан ухмыльнулся в ответ.  
\- Ваше Величество… - прошептала призрачным голоском эльфиечка у двери.  
Король поднялся и собрался выйти. Эльфийку как ветром сдуло – побежала готовить прислугу.  
\- Я очень долго не видел брата…  
У Дункана от нехороших предчувствий засосало под ложечкой. После того, как Алистер оказался среди Стражей в Денериме, Кайлана сперва от любопытства разбирало, потом от кое-чего другого. В общем, после последней встречи Алистера и Кайлана, королева очень долго не видела короля в своей опочивальне, а Логейн доверительно пообещал Дункану, что если ещё раз заметит во дворце бастарда, то сам его и убьёт. Командор мысленно бросил проклятие этой горячей крови Тэйринов, не знающей железных запретов, – сам неплохо помнил, как обжигали объятия Мэрика…  
\- Я могу устроить вам встречу, Ваше Величество.  
\- Пф … встречу. Я хочу видеть его сегодня. Сделаешь мне такой подарок?  
Дункан вздохнул. С приказами королей трудно спорить.

\- На короля готовится покушение, - Дункан говорил тихо, поэтому Алистеру пришлось встать к нему чуть ли не вплотную. – Но об этом известно только мне и королю. Сегодня. В самом конце празднования.  
\- Но …  
\- Готовят его орлесианские послы. Сегодняшняя жара – это их происки… - Командор заговорщицки обнял Стража за плечи.  
\- Так надо сказать Логейну…  
\- Чтобы он вырезал всех орлесианцев в Ферелдене и начал войну? Мы не может допустить этого. Ферелдену не нужна ещё одна война с Орлеей. У нас достаточно людей, чтобы обезвредить заговорщиков. Однако королю угрожает опасность, и мы обязаны сперва позаботиться о его безопасности, а уж потом переходить к решительным действиям, - сказал Дункан, сжав плечо Алистера и предотвращая попытку рвануть куда-нибудь и сделать что-нибудь. – У нас есть план.  
\- Да?  
\- И ты играешь в нем немалую роль. Вы с Кайланом очень похожи. Ты отправишься во дворец и займешь место короля.  
\- Дункан, помнится мне, что Логейн обещал лишить меня если не головы, то чего-нибудь ещё не менее ненужного, если я там снова появлюсь. Не пойму, о чем он, но … ты же не думаешь, что он сделает исключение по случаю.  
\- Ну, на это у меня тоже есть план.  
Командор Серых поднял повыше левую руку, в которой что-то настораживающее звенело.  
Алистер посмотрел на богато расшитую узорами и монетками плотную бордовую ткань, в конце концов, опознав в ней женское платье.  
\- Это что? – наивно поинтересовался он.  
\- Это то, в чем ты сможешь беспрепятственно появиться во дворце.  
\- Это хорошо. Но что это? – повторил вопрос Алистер.  
\- Ритуальное платье невесты кунари. Они надевают его в день своей свадьбы и исполняют загадочный и таинственный танец, - Дункан повел плечами, рукой, прозвенев платьем, двинул бедром, изображая, как, по его мнению, выглядит тот самый танец.  
\- Нет, - тихо сказал Алистер.  
\- Нет? – Дункан сурово посмотрел на него. – То есть я могу передать королю, что его брат отказывается от его любви?  
\- Нет!   
\- Тогда ты надеваешь это, танцуешь на празднике, потом король оставляет тебя во дворце. К тебе подойдет слуга, проводит в комнату, где вы с Кайланом поменяетесь одеждой. А когда мы остановим заговорщиков, переоденетесь обратно. Логейн не узнает, что ты был во дворце, орлесианцы останутся в большинстве целы, а Кайлан – жив и здоров.  
\- Архидемон тебя побери, Дункан!

И Алистер танцевал. Ему было страшновато, стыдно, неловко, он чуть не упал, споткнувшись, когда шел через зал к специальной площадке для представлений перед столом короля и его приближенных. Он старался никому не смотреть в глаза. Он только надеялся, что никто из присутствующих на этом проклятом праздновании дня рождения короля Ферелдена не видел свадеб кунари. Он только надеялся на то, что очередным «плавным» движением руки не смахнет с головы странный головной убор, ниспадающий на плечи и скрывающий лицо богато вышитым платом, оставляя лишь щель для глаз, размалеванных в целях маскировки … Он только надеялся, что это вообще похоже на танец, несмотря на ощущение, что он давным давно двигается отдельно от музыки.  
А ещё он чувствовал на себе тяжелый взгляд Кайлана. И очень надеялся, что эта расшитая юбка в три наката скрывает ещё одну причину его неудобств. О-о-о, его Королевское Величество явно был в курсе, кто сейчас танцует для него. И это ему, чтоб его порождения тьмы съели, нравилось! Да и самому Алистеру это, судя по всему, тоже не претило! Проклятье!  
Когда музыка кончилась, под ноги ему полетели монеты и перстни с камнями – кто-то, судя по всему, решил, что варварку надо и варварским способом одаривать… Больше всего удивился Алистер, подкатившемуся прямо под ноги перстню с темным опалом, принадлежавшему Логейну… Не будь дураком, этот «подарок» Страж решил прикарманить…

\- Дункан, признайся честно, где ты её нашел? – Логейн смотрел как-то странно.  
Дункан дружелюбно улыбнулся:  
\- Тебе не понравился танец?  
\- Я такого не говорил.  
\- Значит, понравился.  
\- Просто ответить на вопрос ты не можешь, - в голосе его явно слышалось всё, что Логейн думает о продавшихся Орлее Серых Стражах. – Понравился.  
\- Так вот, мой друг… Помнишь, ты говорил, что скорее ты со мной переспишь, чем признаешь, что у Алистера может хоть что-то получиться достойно… Помнится, мы тогда же поспорили, а пари... разбивал полупьяный Теган?  
Глаза Логейна расширились.  
\- Я только напомню тебе, чей перстень лежит в кармане Алистера… Захочешь его убить, придётся признать, что ты засмотрелся на ещё одного Тэйрина.  
\- Чтоб тебя Архидемон сожрал, Дункан!  
\- Это удел всех Серых, - Командор ухмыльнулся, накрывая ладонь Логейна своей. - Не беспокойся, у меня довольно опыта, чтобы тебе не пришлось ни о чем сожалеть, тейрн.

Щелкнул замок, и Алистер вздохнул, откидывая с лица плат. Кайлан быстро расстегнул парадный панцирь и голодно посмотрел на брата.  
\- Красавица… - честно сообщил он.  
\- Очень смешно! Я тут жизнь его спасаю, а он…  
\- Да, дорогая моя, спаси, пожалуйста, мою жизнь.  
Кайлан резко шагнул вперед, схватил Алистера за пояс и буквально уронил на себя.  
\- А не то я просто умру без твоего поцелуя…  
…жаркого и жадного.  
\- С ума сошел?! Его тут убивать, а он… - прошептал Страж, еле отдышавшись.  
\- Ну, если только ты задумала меня убить… Впрочем, я лучше умру от твоей руки, сладкая.  
Алистер густо покраснел, понимая, что его просто обманули.  
\- Вроде как с днем рождения, Ваше Величество?  
\- Вроде того, мой самый лучший подарок…


End file.
